Hangover
by Ryhn
Summary: Un petit OS, inspiré de l'épisode 2x10. Danny se réveille difficilement après l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Chin et va avoir la surprise de sa vie ...


**Un petit OS inspiré par l'épisode 2x10. Pas de Lori dans cette histoire, juste les quatre d'origine : ) **

**Rated K**

**Genre : Humour/Friendship**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>…<p>

- Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ? Chuchota une voix masculine.

- Comme il fait d'habitude, il va encore penser que c'est de ma faute et hurler pendant une heure. Répondit une deuxième voix masculine, tout en chuchotant aussi.

- Vous croyez qu'on doit le réveiller ? Rachel ne va pas tarder a arriver et si elle le voit comme ça … Demanda une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

- Merde, j'avais complètement oublié Rachel ! Il est déjà midi, elle sera la dans cinq minutes, on aura jamais le temps de le rendre présentable !

…

Un grand silence prit place dans la discussion entre les trois amis. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un prit enfin la parole.

- Bon je m'occupe de récupérer Grace. Vous, essayez de le réveiller ! Déclara fermement un des deux hommes, avant de s'éloigner en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Le deuxième homme et la jeune femme restèrent quelque secondes immobiles, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux pour enfin trouver le courage de réveiller la bête endormie.

- Après toi cousin.

- Honneur aux femmes !

- Hey, c'était TON enterrement de vie de garçon ! C'est à toi de le réveiller !

- Justement, il y a de grande chance pour qu'il veuille me tuer alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi !

- pfff, fillette !

L'homme sourit en haussant les épaules. Il n'était pas une fillette non, mais quand il s'agissait de réveiller un certain lieutenant de police et de le regarder reprendre ses esprit après la nuit très mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé, il n'hésitait pas à renoncer à son courage légendaire et de préférer la prudence. Il s'écarta donc, afin de laisser à sa cousine la « chance » de sortir la princesse de son sommeil.

Après avoir respiré un bon coup, la jeune femme se décida enfin, résignée. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du cadavre vivant allongé misérablement sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine-salon-chambre a coucher-salle a manger avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Alors, très lentement et prudemment, elle entreprit de pousser doucement l'épaule du lieutenant endormi, espérant le réveiller. Malheureusement pour elle, il était plongé dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle n'obtenu aucune réaction. Soupirant, elle recommença, ajoutant un peu plus de vigueur à son geste.

- Danny !

Toujours aucune réaction… Fronçant les sourcils, elle laissa glisser un doigt sur sa jugulaire, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant avant de le secouer encore plus fermement.

- Danny réveille toi !

Un bruit de crissement de pneus sur les gravillons de l'entrée fit se retourner les deux cousins, qui se regardèrent avec horreur. Rachel venait d'arriver et s'apprêtait à déposer sa petite fille pour son week end mensuel avec son père… Son père qui justement, était lentement en train de se réveiller. La jeune femme, après un clin d'œil affolé de son cousin, n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle claqua violemment sa main sur la joue du lieutenant, le faisant immédiatement sortir de son sommeil.

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement sur la violence de la claque qu'il venait de recevoir, avant de fermer les yeux en gémissant, aveuglé par la lumière flamboyante de la pièce, éclairée par un chaud soleil tropical. Ce réveil violent arracha un sourire amusé aux deux cousins, qui regardèrent avec enthousiasme leur ami se redresse misérablement avant de s'assoir, s'appuyant au sol de toute la force de ses mains pour ne pas retomber. Partit sur sa lancée, il se décida à entrouvrir un œil prudemment, puis l'autre, grimaçant.

- Bien dormi Brah ? demanda l'homme a ses côtés, visiblement toujours aussi amusé.

- Heu … Kono vient de me coller une claque ou j'hallucine ? demanda le lieutenant.

Celui-ci, surprit par l'aridité de sa bouche pâteuse, entreprit alors la dangereuse manœuvre de se lever, s'appuyant généreusement sur le canapé non loin de lui. Quant à l'intéressée, elle lui accorda un sourire radieux avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

- Rachel est là !

Instantanément, les yeux de Danny s'agrandirent quand il comprit la situation. Son ex-femme était là … Son ex-femme qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pour seule ambition dans la vie que de guetter la moindre de ses erreurs pour s'en servir contre lui afin de lui retirer la garde de sa petite fille, celle la même pour qui il avait tout quitté, parcourut des milliers de kilomètres et déménagé sur une ile pas capable de vendre un seul plat sans ces maudits ananas ! Et lui venait tout juste de se lever, trainant la gueule de bois la plus monumentale qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

Putain, elle allait le tuer ! Ignorant les insupportables coups de marteau sur son misérable crâne, il s'appuya sur le dossier de son canapé pour se stabiliser, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a courir vers la porte pour réceptionner sa fille avant que Rachel ne sonne et puisse voir l'intérieur de son appartement dévasté, Kono posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Relax Danny, Steve s'occupe de Grace !

« Steve s'occupe de Grace » … il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était mais ne voyait pas en quoi le fait que son partenaire suicidairement psychopathe s'occupe de sa fille soit rassurant.

- Kono a raison Brah, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver … Tu devrais peut t'être t'habiller en attendant.

Danny baisa les yeux avant de rougir. Effectivement, comme l'avait si bien sous entendu Chin, sa tenue actuelle, composé d'un unique caleçon, n'était pas vraiment la plus adaptée. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, l'horrifiant au plus haut point. Qu'avait il donc pu faire cette nuit pour se retrouver en caleçon au milieu de son appartement ce matin… fermant les yeux une seconde, il tenta de se rappeler ses dernières actions, grimaçant quand il réalisa qu'il en était tout simplement incapable.

Remerciant infiniment Kono qui lui tendait un pantalon trouvé par terre, il s'empressa de l'enfiler, juste à temps avant que la petite porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur son équipier qui abordait un sourire effroyablement interminable et sa petite fille, qui regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux ronds.

Il suivit le regard de sa fille et comprit enfin pourquoi elle semblait si perturbée. Ok, il n'avait jamais été le roi du ménage. Il lui arrivait très souvent de balancer son linge sale à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou de laisser trainer quelque boites de pizza, canette de bière ou encore couverts en plastiques sur la table, au milieu des DVD Disney de sa fille et de sa collection interminable de jouets. Il pouvait oublier de jeter la dernière brique de jus d'orange, ou laisser périmer le lait dans son frigo, bref, il n'était pas vraiment un maniaque du rangement mais là … c'était comme si une tornade de catégorie 8 avait dévasté son petit appartement, emportant tout dans son passage pour le balancer au hasard et dans tous les sens.

Ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter un nouveau critère a sa question : que s'était il donc bien passé cette nuit pour qu'il se retrouve en caleçon et que son appartement soit dévasté a ce point ?

- Danno ? Pourquoi il y a autant de bazard dans ta maison ? demanda innocemment la fillette, provoquant la gène de son père qui n'avait aucune réponse concrète à lui donner.

- Heu … je t'expliquerais ça d'ici une trentaine d'année Monkey … en attendant, qu'est ce que tu dirais de regarder un DVD pendant que Danno parle à oncle Steve, oncle Chin et tante Kono ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir lancé Shrek, il s'éloigna de sa fille et se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers ses trois collèges qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Voyant leurs eternels sourires amusés, il soupira …

- Pas ici, je ne veux pas que Grace entende ça, on va dehors. Ordonna t'il sèchement.

Finalement, tous les 5-0 se retrouvèrent dehors, sous les arbres pour éviter les terribles rayons du soleil qui assassinaient lentement le cerveau meurtrit du lieutenant. Celui-ci, adossé contre un grand arbre, lancé un regard noir à ses amis… Pour son plus grand malheur, les airs moqueurs n'avaient pas quitté leurs visages et ils semblaient plutôt se délecter de la situation. Steve fut le premier à rompre le pesant silence.

- Et ben Danno … Whao je m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant de toi !

Instantanément, Chin et Kono continuèrent.

- Moi non plus … tu t'es vraiment donné à fond Danny ! s'exclama Kono

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple enterrement de vie de garçon serait aussi mouvementé ! Continua Chin.

Si les trois semblaient plutôt bien s'amuser, Danny quant à lui, sentait la colère monter. Et comme d'habitude, il ne tarda pas à exploser.

- Bon sang mais c'est quoi votre problème ! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé Ok ! J'ai une gueule de bois encore pire que la fois que j'ai enchainé des tequilas au lycée pour trouver l'envie de me taper Sadie Blye, la pire lèche cul de toute une génération afin d'avoir un A en algèbre ! Hier soir je suis dans un bar avec vous et ce matin je me réveille à poil dans la cuisine de mon appartement, qui est aussi saccagé que les chambres d'hôtel des minables petits dealers qu'on a l'habitude de fouiller quand ces débiles se retrouvent au fond de l'océan à nourrir ces stupides requins tueurs ! Et pour couronner le tout, le jour où j'ai la garde de ma petite fille ! Alors maintenant que vous vous êtes bien marrer pour des raisons dont je ne me souviens absolument plus, vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'éclairer un peu !

Un long silence accueillit le lieutenant qui, furieux, fusillait Steve du regard.

- Hey Danno, me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien cette fois !

- Tu plaisantes ? Toi ? Tu n'y est pour rien ?

- Je rigole pas, c'est vrai !

- Et qu'est ce que je suis censé croire hein ? Dit moi Steven ! Tu n'y es pour rien ? Alors pourquoi mon dernier souvenir remonte a un verre de rhum dans ce bar … ce bar où TU était présent à mes côtés et que, comme chaque fois qu'il m'arrive un truc depuis que j'ai eut le malheur de faire ta connaissance, TU fait toujours quelque chose de stupide pour essayer d'avoir ma peau, ou hériter de ma voiture je sais pas, je suis quand même en droit de me poser la question !

- Mai Tai !

- Quoi ? C'est qui celle la ? Me dit pas que j'ai fait quelque chose avec une fille que je connais même pas ! s'exclama Danny , horrifié !

Eclatant de rire, Chin décida de venir à la rescousse de son ami avant que celui-ci n'alerte tous les voisins en criant.

- Non Danny ! C'est simplement le nom des cocktails que tu as bu toute la nuit !

- Je t'avais dit de pas boire ça cul sec ! commenta Kono, amusée.

- et moi, je t'avais dit de ne pas en boire autant ! En rajouta Steve, pour sa défense.

Se laissant glisser contre son arbre pour finalement s'assoir au sol, il mit sa tête entre ses mains, espéré. Il ne se rappelait plus rien ! Comment en était il arrivé là ! Cette soirée était censée être l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Chin… Vu à la manière de Chin, c'est-à-dire sans strip-teaseuse ni saut en parachute ! Juste une simple soirée dans un bar !

Il soupira à nouveau, dans la crainte de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Steve, Kono et Chin, après un regard commun, décidèrent enfin de l'éclairé sur cette soirée …

- Au départ, tout ce passait plutôt bien en fait ! Chin nous racontait comment il avait rencontré Malia, on parlait de pas mal de choses et Kono a voulut te faire tester ce cocktail, vu que c'était un des seuls trucs sans ananas que servait ce bar – Steve s'attira un regard noir plein de menace de la part de la jeune femme – en fait, je crois que ça t'a plus, vu que t'en a commandé une tournée ! Et puis, la conversation a tournée vers le mariage et là, tu t'es enfilé deux verre cul sec ! T'as commencé à plus marcher très droit ! Et forcement, Rachel a été citée dans la conversation, tu t'es encore descendu deux verres !

- Tu n'arrêter pas de hurler que Rachel n'était qu'une suppo de Satan qui avait vendu son âme pour le fric de Stan …Et là, tout à déraper !

- Tu t'es mit à crier que cette île est enfer infesté d'ananas maudit ! Que nous faisions un sacrilège en mettant de l'ananas dans nos plats et tout un tas de reproche sur Oahu et Hawaii et les ananas. Sauf que nous, on est habitué, mais ce bar était bondé…

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça tu risque d'avoir un peu mal au genou quand tu auras fini de décuver …

- Génial, comme si j'avais pas assez l'impression qu'un train m'était passé dessus ! grommela Danny dans sa barbe.

- Donc, on à préfère partir avant que le barman n'appelle la police. On pensait rentrer car il était plutôt tard et, au moment où on allait t'enfermer dans la voiture, il y a eut un accident sur la route. On t'a lâché des yeux seulement trente petites secondes, mais tu avais déjà disparut ! Continua Kono.

- On t'a cherché partout pendant presque deux heures Danny ! On a dû faire le tour de tous les bars de la ville, on a même tracé ton téléphone, que tu avais abandonné dans une ruelle…

- Et finalement, on t'a enfin retrouvé…

- Tu nous a vraiment fait peur sur ce coup là Danny, ne recommence jamais ou je te botte le cul ! s'exclama la jeune femme le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis, un grand silence s'installa. Danny, toujours la tête entre les mains, avait trop honte pour faire quoi que ce soit. De leur côté, Steve, Kono et Chin se regardèrent avec amusement, tous essayant de s'imaginer la réaction de leur ami quand il apprendrait que ce qu'ils venaient de lui raconter n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg … un très, très gros iceberg !

Et comme c'était à prévoir Danny posa LA question …

- Vous m'avez retrouvé où ? …

Un nouveau silence accueillit sa question. Il s'agissait maintenant de déterminer qui aurait le « privilège » d'expliquer à Danny qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement ridicule cette nuit. Quelque chose dépassant l'imagination, bien loin des habituelles bagarres de bar ou strip-tease improvisés dû à la désinhibition de quelques verres de rhum… Alors que Steve allait laisser sa place, il ne put que remarquer que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

- A toi l'honneur patron ! s'exclama Kono avec un grand sourire.

- euh … hésita le Seal timidement.

De son côté, Danny regardait ses trois collègues, craignant le pire. Si même le SuperSeal hésitait à lui réponde, c'est que la situation était peut être bien plus grave que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Les secondes passèrent, longues et interminables… Soudain, le lieutenant Williams amorça prudemment sa relève. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce suspense et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les regards moqueurs de ses amis une seconde de plus dans l'ignorance.

- ALORS !

Finalement, devant l'impatience de son meilleur ami, Steve se lança enfin, épaulé par Kono et Chin qui abordaient tous les deux des sourires carnassiers.

- En fait on t'a retrouvé chez toi … Commença t'il avant d'être coupé par Danny.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ?

- J'ai pas fini Danny … En fait il se trouve que tu dormais déjà quand on t'as retrouver… Alors on a regardé dans tes poches pour savoir un peu où tu étais allé…

- Tu ferais mieux de te rassoir Brah … Conseilla Chin prudemment.

- On a essayé de le faire partir avec du dissolvant mais visiblement c'est un vrai ! Commenta Kono.

Fronçant les sourcils, Danny ne comprenait plus rien…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant, on peut enlever ça au laser en quelques séances … Ca doit faire un peu mal mais … Continua Steve.

- BON SANG MAIS VOUS ALLEZ CONTINUE A TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ENCORE LONGTEMPS COMME ÇA ! JE VIENS DE ME RÉVEILLER, J'AI UN MAL DE CRANE A ASSOMMER UN CHEVAL ET VOUS VOUS RESTEZ PLANTÉ LA, A FAIRE DES ALLUSIONS SUR UN TRUC QUE VOUS, ET SEULEMENT VOUS, SAVEZ ! ALORS MAINTENANT, ON ARRÊTE ET VOUS ALLEZ DROIT AU BUT POUR UNE FOIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Comme s'ils cherchaient à le rendre encore plus furieux, personne n'osa répondre. Tous se contentait de le fixer intensément … A la limite du pétage de plomb, Danny suivit leur regard et baissa les yeux sur son torse encore dénudé, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur et de se lever précipitamment.

- PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? STEVE DIT MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! C'EST PAS UN VRAI C'EST CA ? COMME CEUX QU'ON TROUVE DANS LES CHEWING-GUM DE GRACE, ÇA PART AVEC DE L'EAU ?

- Danny …

- Calme-toi brah …

- Ça ne partira pas avec de l'eau, on a essayé nous aussi …

Les trois collègues se regardèrent une dernière fois, se retenant de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Danny continuait à hurler comme un dingue, jurant grossièrement. Pendant presque dix minutes celui-ci étonna tout le monde par la capacité effroyablement impressionnante d'air que pouvait contenir ses poumons et commença à baisser progressivement le ton, à court de mots …

- Ma vie est foutue …

Impuissant, son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la cause de ce problème de taille : l' ananas géant tatoué sur son torse…

**The End**


End file.
